


Solace

by winterune



Series: Natsume Week 2019 [4]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Secrets, Tumblr: Natsume Week, Tumblr: Natsume Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterune/pseuds/winterune
Summary: How did Reiko see the Book of Friends? Why did she call it that? A brief look into Reiko's mind - at the secret she would never tell anyone.
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Reiko
Series: Natsume Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote for the 2019 Natsume Week last year  
> Day 4 Prompt: Secrets  
> Previously posted on my tumblr account
> 
> A/N: I really love exploring Madara and Reiko's relationship  
> I hope you enjoy :)

When did it start? The time when she realized she could see things others could not. The time when people started avoiding her because she was weird and violent. The time when she gave up on forming any sort of connection with anyone or anything.

Reiko lay on the field of white and blue flowers, arms stretched wide and eyes closed as she faced the clear blue sky. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic breathing that soothed her irritating nerves. Her right cheek smarted, a bruise already forming by her jaw. A slap across her face by a mother whose daughter she had helped find her way out of the forest. Granted, the little girl’s arms had been full of scars and scratches from the youkai who had been bothering her. Of course it became _her_ fault.

Wouldn’t it be great if the earth could swallow her whole? If the wind could just carry her to a far off place where not a single soul knew about her? Reiko wished she could just disappear and never be heard from again. No one would mind. No one would miss her. Heck, she wondered if anyone would even notice.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Her irritation slowly subsided and all her strength ebbed away. It was best not to think about it.

Reiko didn’t know how long she stayed that way. She might have dozed off at some point because when she finally opened her eyes, the sun had already started to set and the sky was a lovely shade of orange.

A deep rhythmic breathing that was not her own drew her attention to her right and her eyes widened slightly at the white beast sleeping beside her, his head resting on his massive forepaws, tail curling around him like a cat.

“Don’t you get tired of sleeping, Madara?” Reiko asked, because whenever they met, she would always see the beast dozing under some patch of sunlight.

“Mind your own business, human,” Madara growled under his breath. Clearly he wasn’t exactly sleeping. Or was he just about to sleep when she disturbed him? Reiko grinned, feeling mischievous all of a sudden.

“Hey, Madara?” Reiko called.

Madara’s ear twitched, but he didn’t budge.

“Ma-da-ra,” Reiko called again.

There was a hint of a growl, but his eyes were still closed.

“ _Madara!_ ” she hissed.

Madara’s tail swished irritably, ears flattening, a hint of a scowl, but he still didn’t crack open an eye.

“Sheesh, you can be quite stubborn when you want to be,” Reiko said, but she was smiling and she felt her heart already lightening a bit.

“So can you,” Madara said, which made Reiko chuckle.

Thin wafts of clouds were moving across the sky. Silhouettes of birds flew across her vision. The gentle summer wind was warm and if she closed her eyes, she could imagine herself flying.

“Hey, Madara,” Reiko said quietly. “Do you wanna have a match with me?”

Madara didn’t say anything.

“If you win, I’ll do anything you say. If _I_ win, you’ll give me your name,” Reiko went on.

She had done this for so long that the words just naturally tumbled out of her mouth. She had asked Madara time and time again but the youkai had always brushed her off. She didn’t expect him to accept this time either.

“Are you still collecting those names?” Madara asked instead.

Reiko glanced at him and found Madara had finally opened his eyes. Was that indignation she saw there? Reiko raised an eyebrow.

Madara sighed and looked away. “And I heard you’ve been compiling the names into a book.”

“Hey! Don’t mock the Book of Friends!” Reiko said, her voice raised.

The beast scoffed. “And you call it the Book of _Friends_.”

Reiko scowled at Madara’s condescending tone. Clenching her fists, she leaped onto her feet and glared up at him. The beast only spared her a glance before closing his eyes again. That dismissive behavior made her bristle with anger, as if the Book was stupid and she didn’t matter at all.

What was wrong with calling it the Book of Friends? Sure, these games were just to pass the time and she might have played unfair sometimes, but they were the only things she had left. At least Madara _spared_ her a glance. None of the humans ever did. They acted as though she didn’t exist, and the times when they did acknowledge her presence, they always treated her like some spectacle.

So what was wrong with calling these youkai her friends?!

Reiko gritted her teeth. She would rather die than admit that to somebody.

“Fine, be that way,” Reiko said and she turned out to leave.

She hadn’t gone far when Madara spoke up. “Give me the Book, and I’ll consider the match.”

Reiko looked over her shoulder and met Madara’s eyes. From the intensity of his gaze, she knew he was being serious, but he hadn’t even lifted his head from his paws, so Reiko guessed Madara wasn’t about to forcefully take the Book from her either.

“I’ve told you many times,” he went on. “It’s dangerous. Those names are not something a human should handle.”

She knew that. He’d told her countless times too. These papers were contracts, binding the youkai to her will. They couldn’t refuse her if she were to call for them. Those who controlled the Book would control the youkai.

“Are you that desperate for power, Madara?” Reiko asked icily.

Madara’s gaze didn’t waver from her own. They stared at each other for so long that Reiko started feeling guilty for what she had said. She wouldn’t say that the beast was only trying to look out for her, but Reiko knew that if Madara had truly wanted the Book, he could probably have tried to take it by force. _If_ he tried. Though Reiko could probably easily defeat him.

The slight of expression on Reiko’s face was enough for Madara to know that at least some part of his point had come across. He broke eye contact, shifted to lie on his other side, and opened his mouth in a huge yawn. Reiko waited for him to say anything more, but the beast was silent except for his steady breathing.

Reiko sighed. She understood why Madara never accepted her challenges. The names were the youkai’s lives. If something were to happen to the Book, their lives would be in danger. She didn’t know what the beast would do if he ever got his hands on the Book, but for some reason, Reiko knew he would protect it. Madara was one of the strongest youkai she ever knew. The Book would probably be safe with him.

Staring up at the sky, Reiko silently promised that she would return the names someday. But not today. The Book was the only solace she had in this sea of animosity.

**~ END ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it ^^ Please leave a comment or two if you like. I'd love to know what you think :D Thanks!


End file.
